


Christmas Pies and Love

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam and Dean spend their first Christmas together in the bunker.





	Christmas Pies and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yonkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/gifts).



Sam placed a platter filled with lumpy mounds of overly decorated white chocolate in front of Dean. They weren't pretty but they were festive. Sam had covered them with all the holiday sprinkles he'd bought. It was their first real holiday and Sam wanted it to be perfect. He still felt bad for not celebrating with Dean when he wanted to before his deal was due. He doubted making a bet with Dean about the menu so he could stuff him full of pie would make it up to him.

 

"I can't believe you _almost_ pulled it off. You have to admit you cheated with this plate." Dean swiped a chocolate ball off the plate.

"I can argue it was within the spirit of the rules," Sam argued. He knew that Dean would cave when he tasted them. If he was going to be an ass to be an ass then he knew the second platter would qualify.

"The rules were pretty clear. I bet you that couldn't make a three-course Christmas dinner that had a pie theme. First course I gave you because the [bacon rangoon ](http://erecipecards.blogspot.com/2014/11/not-crab-but-bacon-rangoon-pillows.html) were delicious and bacon always gets a pass. The main course you nailed. Who wouldn't love a hot freshly baked [Beef and Guinness Hand Pies](http://www.frugalmomeh.com/2015/02/beef-guinness-hand-pies.html#_a5y_p=6159019)? Those were awesome. I think you should make them at least once a month. You have to admit these are a stretch for pie." Dean popped a ball of white chocolate in his mouth. "Oh, they have a pumpkin cheesecake filling. Cheesecake while tasty is _not_ pie." Dean said with his mouth full.

"[Pumpkin pie truffles](http://chocolatewithgrace.com/pumpkin-pie-truffles/) should count as pie. I also made [pumpkin pie wontons](https://www.tablespoon.com/recipes/pumpkin-pie-wontons/78db9065-b9ed-467e-97f3-cd50581e68e5?utm_medium=social&utm_source=pinterest&utm_campaign=bake&utm_content=fall&crlt.pid=camp.wavxosk3r3g2)." Sam went back into the kitchen only to walk back in a moment later with a plate of golden wontons.

"Fair enough you win," Dean reluctantly conceded.

"Refresh my memory what is it I won?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Winner gets everything he wants from this moment until the new year," Dean explained. "I still don't see how that's any different from normal," he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed both desert platters and headed towards the couch.

Sam thought he was right but he hoped he would be able to surprise Dean with the list of things he had planned for them to do until New Years Day. This was quickly becoming one of Sam's favorite traditions and he had a week to get Dean to agree that they should do it every year.


End file.
